


SUPERM Project 월광. Translated, Project Moonlight.

by weishenbwi



Series: Hauntober [4]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), NCT Dream, SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band), WAYV
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Alternate Universe - Horror, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dubious Science, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Hauntober, Horror, M/M, Mentioned NCT Dream Ensemble, Multi, October Prompt Challenge, Science Experiments, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Survival Horror, T-Virus (Resident Evil), Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weishenbwi/pseuds/weishenbwi
Summary: “They’ve planned this since the beginning... The plan was to get us together and infect all the other members then everyone at SM?”  Baekhyun asked. He felt sick to his stomach.“And eventually the rest of the world.” Ten said.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Lee Taemin, Byun Baekhyun & Lee Taeyong, Byun Baekhyun/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai, Byun Baekhyun/Mark Lee (NCT), Byun Baekhyun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Kim Jongin | Kai/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin/Lee Taeyong, Kim Jongin | Kai/Mark Lee (NCT), Kim Jongin | Kai/Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Taemin & Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Lee Taemin & Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Mark Lee/Lee Taemin/Lee Taeyong
Series: Hauntober [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956217
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	SUPERM Project 월광. Translated, Project Moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Will write more if this gets feedback! Happy Hauntober! 🎃👻🦇

“They’ve planned this since the beginning... The plan was to get us together and infect all the other members then everyone at SM?” Baekhyun asked. He felt sick to his stomach.

“And eventually the rest of the world.” Ten said. 

“You have proof?” Kai and Mark asked almost at the same time.

“I’ll share them all with you. We put it together yesterday, as much as we could with the time given. The clues are everywhere.” Ten stated. He'd had more time to process this information since Yangyang opened up to them about what he’d heard. “They mean to infect us and by extension the rest of the world.” 

“A Chinese investor?” Mark asked, mind trying to gather all the pieces together. He never liked to act rashly, more the think before acting type of person.

“And Lee Sooman… knows… he planned it.” Taeyong said his voice almost a whisper. 

“We’re safe here hyung. This is one of Taemin’s friend’s places. No one will hear us here.” Baekhyun said, knowing what thoughts were to come next and trying to calm Taeyong while his own mind was racing.

“This whole time… in all of our works. It was right in front of us” Taemin felt weak. like he’d pass out at the news. Kai held onto him, helping him to the couch and keeping him close. Taemin had been overworking himself and Kai knew he wasn’t in any shape to hear this. None of them were. He put his other hand on Lucas’s leg with a gentle squeeze to remind him that he wasn’t alone. 

It didn’t register.

Lucas’ eyes remained wide open and his mouth shut tight. He didn’t know how to process this information, didn’t want to believe it. They had all thought Yangyang was joking when he came home and told them what he’d overheard. He was joking, right? I mean… clearly this was a plan set up by Haechan and Yangyang to have a great laugh at the members. But no, Yangie was frightened. Lucas will never forget that, the look on the younger’s face when he told them. Along with Ten and the other WayV members, they were first to learn about this. 

Anyone who heard about it or read it might think it was nothing more than another one of Lee Sooman’s projects. He’d tried and tested so many of them. To the outside world he seemed like an innovator, the creator of kpop as the world knows it. To fans of the groups, he’d seemed like someone who experimented but never carried on with plans and the groups suffered. And while some of the groups did suffer, no one would have ever suspected the truth or the extent these groups would actually suffer under Project Moonlight. 


End file.
